leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Tad Goes Shopping
Tad Goes Shopping is a LeapPad game available in Leap Start including the interactive book and cartridge. It is also in A Collection from the LeapPad Library. It is also available in the Plus Writing and Microphone. It teaches early math (pre-math) with numbers, colors, shapes, and sorting, and tells the tale about the frogs going shopping at the store Hop and Shop. Tune The mice sing each page of the tune called "This Old Man." Characters *Leap *Lily *Tad *Mr. Frog (a.k.a. Dad) *Mrs. Frog (a.k.a. Mom) *Grandpa Frog (a.k.a. Gramps) *Other Various Animals Frogs at Hop and Shop The name of the store is Hop and Shop. The frogs go shopping here at the store. Introduction *Shopping Carts *Balloons with Colors and Numbers (numbered 5) **1 red **2 blue **3 orange **4 green **5 purple *Animals in the Shapes **snake in the triangle **duck in the circle **cow in the square **monkey in the rectangle First Aisle *Arts and Crafts **pencils (two have frog-shaped erasers; one has a plain eraser) **pink paper (one is big; two are small) **scissors (one is big; two are small) **paint brushes (one is big; two are small) **pens **markers **crayons (one box has many colors; two boxes have just one color) **stapler **paints **glue bottles (numbered 6) ***1 red ***2 orange ***3 yellow ***4 green ***5 blue ***6 purple **staples (two bags) Second Aisle *Safety First **rubber rings (one is red; two are blue) **vests (one is big; two are small) *Fishing Gear **fishing poles UK, fishing rods (one is big; two are small) **fish baits (one is small; two are big) Third Aisle *loaves of bread (three are big; three more are small) *cheese shapes (circle, square, triangle) *pickle jars (numbered 3) Fourth Aisle *Shoes *Socks Fifth Aisle *Flowers **Colors ***Red ***Yellow ***Purple **Sizes ***Large ***Small Sixth Aisle *Candy Machines **Candy Hearts **Worms **Red Hots *Gingerbread Men *Lollipops *Candy Necklaces *Candy Canes Seventh Aisle *Teddy Bears (numbered 14; 7 are brown, 7 more have spots) Leaving Hop and Shop The frog family is done shopping at Hop and Shop, getting into the car with their items. Dad is the driver while the other family members are sitting. Aisles in Hop and Shop There are seven aisles in the store Hop and Shop. #Arts and Crafts (Pens, Pink Paper, and White Glue) #Fishing Gear (Fishing Poles UK, Fishing Rods) #Sandwiches (Sandwiches with Cheese) #Shoes and Socks #Flowers #Candy Aisle (Lollipops, Chewing Gum, and Candy Pieces) #Teddy Bears What Do the Frogs Desire to Have? *Leap wanted different sandwiches *Lily wanted pink paper to make a sign for her room (The sign is named "Lil's Room") *Tad wanted a teddy bear (well, hopefully that’s what he wanted excitedly - AND badly at first) *Dad wanted a fishing pole UK, fishing rod *Mom wanted flowers *Grandpa wanted various candy The Complete Song SONG: “The Hop And Shop Song” The mice are singing this tune set to the melody of “This Old Man” on all the pages throughout the book. Hop and Shop Hop and Shop is the name of the store where the frogs go shopping with other various animals. Items and Food The frogs are going shopping to what they each want to have. They go home when they're done shopping. Shopping The frogs go shopping and buy everything in the store called "Hop and Shop." Game A shopping cart icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. There are also characters to play games and find something in the store. Gallery Shop Owner.jpg Trivia *In the UK version, the word “fishing pole” was changed to “fishing rod,” as Dad said. *Lily says "You really are clever!" in the UK, which replaces the original USA "You sure are smart!" at the end of the Differences Game in pages 4-5. *The games using characters have the members of the Frog Family to all break the fourth wall. *Like The Birthday Hunt, this book contains verses (however, they are both in story and sung). *Only pages 2-3 appear in A Collection from the LeapPad Library. *On the 2001 cover with the LeapFrog logo on the purple triangle, the flags say "Frog Mart." *The first line from the last and 18th page that showed the frogs getting in the car and heading home with their items was what Matthew C. Fieck used as a first round quotation puzzle in the 1989-1990 nighttime version of Wheel of Fortune from the following self made episodes. *Brenda Blethyn/Daveigh Chase/Mae Whitman *Catherine Taber/Nancy Cartwright/Tim Curry *Candi Milo/Tara Strong/Ving Rhames *In the last page of this book, different cars were chosen by the Families from the Family Feud 2010 Edition video game and the Loud family and the Casagrandes from The Loud House in a PowerPoint presentation. *Three PowerPoint Presentations that Matthew made said that the family from The Loud House, the Casagrandes and the siblings from Cleo & Cuquin ''requested different CD's to play on the frog family's stereo on their way home from shopping at Hop & Shop to drown out the mice singing "This Old Man" (The Hop & Shop song). *Google Slides present that characters from ''The Loud House, The Casasgrandes, Cleo & Cuquin, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Despicable Me, Peanuts, Mickey Mouse and Friends, The Simpsons, Strawberry Shortcake'' ''and the computer game "LEGO My Style Kindergarten" request CD's, which Matthew Fieck calls, "Mice-singing-Hop & Shop song-cancelling-and/or-drowning-out CD's". Category:LeapPad Games Category:Math Books Category:2002